


Cuddly Boy

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, I still have no clue how tags work, No Beta, Suicide Attempt, Yeah this starts off lowkey dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: Techno smiled and kept telling Tommy to go on and praising him even when his babbles dissolved in to happy chitters and chirps as he played with the cows soft hooves, mindlessly moving them around as he chirped. "You're so right little one," Tommy looked up gleefully at the slightest hint of Techno getting him and quickly continued.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 10
Kudos: 291





	Cuddly Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, first official oneshot here on AO3- This was requested by JesseJoestar.  
> I'm not even close to being caught up so I'm sorry if this sucks, I did my best with my limited knowledge on the current events in the SMP.

TW/CW: Eating, Suicide Attempt

Doomsday had only occurred a few days ago and everyone was still suffering the consequences of that event, whether that be from the few who were overloading themselves with work to do to or to the lot that had holed themselves up in their home to let themselves break down. It hurt them all in some form, and it was understandable to those who were close to Lmanburg. Phil and Techno had been sitting outside their home when Phil had thrown out the idea to visit 'Lmanhole', on the way there the two had made jokes and reminisced of their time before coming in to this SMP. As they got closer to their destination they noticed a figure standing over the crater that now is Lmanburg, the closer they got they realized it was Tommy standing over the crater, staring down at it while wiping tears off his face.

"What is he doing?" Techno quirked a brow as he slowly stepped closer to Tommy with Phil following close behind, the most they could make from the consistent mumbles of Tommy was something about 'pointless' and 'nothing left' concern flamed through their bodies. It wasn't the best thing to hear a traumatized sixteen year old say, nor anybody. Phil quickly grabbed Tommy with his wings as the blonde made his way to step off the edge. Tommy choked back a sob, trying to act like nothing had just occurred, he was tough! He had been through so much and didn't need anyone!

Wilbur had been running around looking for something that had slipped his mind without realizing. Despite his physical form and most memories being back he still managed to be just as forgetful as ever. He heard Techno's voice and immediately spun around, excitement causing a buzzing feeling to cross his mind before being simmered as he saw a breaking down Tommy.

"I just, just wanted to forget it all." Choked sobs and hiccups interrupted Tommy's answer, Techno had asked him what he was doing by the crater and seemingly about to walk off of it. "Too much." Tommy buried his head in his knees that where bent to his chest. Wilbur had by now run over, feeling as though something was all too familiar with this situation. He racked his mind trying to figure out why Tommy's speech patterns and softer voice was oddly nostalgic.

"Tommy, when was the last time you regressed?" Wilbur gently ran his fingers through Tommy's hair as he bent down to get a better look at him. "We talked about how it isn't good to ignore it." Tommy whined as he leaned in to the touch still trying to fight off his regression but Wilbur made it so hard with his gentle touches and soft voice.

Phil and Techno had heard of regression before, they were doing research on different coping mechanisms in order to help with Techno a few years back but they didn't know that Tommy would of been a regressor. Out of everyone they ever met they thought that Tommy, TommyInnit was an age regressor. They didn't mind, it was just a surprise to them. "Before exile." The three collectively felt their hearts drop at those simple two words.

"Little prince, that's not good, c'mere." Wilbur held out his arms and Tommy quickly clambered in to his embrace and felt himself get picked up by Wilbur, "Let's go get your things yeah?" Techno moved over and ruffled Tommy's hair making him whine and move his hands up to fix it. They made their way over to Tommy's home so they could grab some of his little items as Phil had offered for the two of them to go over to his and Techno's for the night.

Once they arrived at Tommy's Wilbur sat him down on the bed only to be met with a whine and grabby hands at him from Tommy. "Here, how about I hold you while Wil grabs your stuff, alright?" Phil sat down and brought Tommy in to his lap who happily accepted, quietly chirping as he buried his head in Phil's shirt. "Awe, you're just a cuddly baby boy aren't you?" Phil lightly rocked the two as Wilbur grabbed small trinkets and shoved them in his bag with the help of Techno.

Wilbur got up and smiled at the half-asleep Tommy who by now had his head resting on Phil's shoulder with his eyes shut beginning to drift off. Wilbur gestured to Phil telling him that they were ready to leave, Phil nodded and adjusted Tommy in his arms before getting up and feeling Tommy grip on to his shirt a bit tighter for relaxing his grip at Phil moving a hand to rest against his back and rub soothing circles.

Techno and Wilbur walked ahead, having a quiet conversation on some random topic while Phil carried Tommy and quietly hummed some lullabies he knew by heart. "Da s' cold" Tommy mumbled as he moved his thumb to his mouth trying to use it as a replacement for his currently 'stolen' paci. Phil noticed this and gently moved Tommy's hand away from his mouth and called up to Techno who now had the bag, the two turned around albeit a little confused before smiling at the now awake little.

"Hey little one, do you want your paci?" Tommy nodded and stuck his hands out making grabby hands at Techno who made grabby hands back at him before giving him the paci. It was plain white with a small cow on the middle bit and the friendship emerald that Phil and Techno had given him on the handle. Needless to say, the two gifters of the emerald melted at this.

Shortly after the interaction they ended up at the small home and made their way inside, Techno took over watching Tommy while Wilbur and Phil went to cook some food for the four of them. Tommy was sat down on a blanket but quickly made his way to Techno's lap while Techno pulled the things that Wilbur and him had gathered from the bag. "Hen'y!" Tommy quickly reached out and took the cow plushie from the floor where Techno had sat it. "Techie! Techie! It Hen'y" Tommy happily showed Techno Henry babbling mindlessly about the plushie and different cow facts he knew.

Techno smiled and kept telling Tommy to go on and praising him even when his babbles dissolved in to happy chitters and chirps as he played with the cows soft hooves, mindlessly moving them around as he chirped. "You're so right little one," Tommy looked up gleefully at the slightest hint of Techno getting him and quickly continued.

Wilbur and Phil walked in smiling at the interaction the two were having, "Food's done." Tommy quickly turned around grinning before yelling 'food!' and trying to get out of Techno's hold only to fall over on to the floor. "Oh no, little prince you're okay." Wilbur moved over to Tommy and picked him up, gifting him quiet praises and reassurances as he moved the two of them over to the table, pulling Tommy in to his lap while he ate.

"Wilby?" Tommy looked at Wilbur and lightly tugged at his shirt sleeve, "Can we wa'ch movie? Wit' Techie an' P'il?" He looked back down and lightly played with the emerald on the end of his paci that was sitting the table for when he was done with his food.

"I'm sure Phil and Techno would love to, we can check after you're finished eating prince." Wilbur gently played with Tommy's hair as the little finished eating his food, happily humming in-between bites while kicking his feet under the table. Techno and Phil had gotten done quicker than they had so the two had moved to the living room.

Once Tommy was finished eating and Wilbur had cleaned him up and changed him in to a different set of clothes Tommy was quick to go to the living room and ask Techno and Phil if they wanted to watch a movie with him and Wilbur. They happily agreed, Phil moving him on the couch as Techno grabbed the remote and Wilbur sat down on the arm rest. "What do you want to watch baby boy?"

Wilbur smiled knowing exactly what Tommy was going to say if his taste in movies hadn't changed, "Up! Bestest movie!" He was right, Tommy had always loved that movie no matter what he was headspace he was in. Techno chuckled and nodded turning on the movie as Tommy happily bounced in his place chittering excitedly as the opening credits played. Wilbur ended up getting pulled off the arm rest by Phil and brought in the the small cuddle party that even Techno was doing his best to avoid, though upon seeing the overly happy gaze of Tommy the two felt as if they couldn't say no, and hey maybe they didn't totally hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey, highkey speedran this at 1-3am because I wanted to do something, anyways I hope this was good and requests are still open!


End file.
